Parecidos
by Saubree
Summary: Traducción. Tony lleva a Steve a conocer a los Cuatro Fantásticos, sólo para descubrir que Steve y Johnny se parecen. Y Realmente se parecen.


Sumary: Tony lleva a Steve a conocer a los Cuatro Fantásticos, sólo para descubrir que Steve y Johnny se parecen. Y _**Realmente**_ se parecen. NOTA: Grimm = la mole.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, es una traducción inglés-español y espero que les divierta tanto como a mí. ;P

Link original de la historia.

h t t p : / archiveofourown .org /works/323710

Él/la autora es lackluster_lexicon

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Está bien." Dijo Tony, deteniéndose ante la puerta doble que conduce al laboratorio de Reed Richards. "Antes de que entremos, tengo que advertirte –Richards se olvida de que él es… es especial. Es un poco inquietante pero una de las mejores cosas acerca del tipo es que también es socialmente torpe, así que no notara si lo miras. Con todo, por favor, mira a otro lado –yo aún lo hago y he conocido al tipo por un rato. Pero Grimm se dará cuenta, y va a tratar de patearte el trasero –y para ser honesto, de verdad tiene grandes posibilidades ya que no trajiste tu escudo, _a pesar de que te dije. _

"Tony basta. Me estas poniendo nervioso. Mi escudo está en el coche, y tu dijiste que no tomaría mucho tiempo." Hizo una pausa. "¿Por qué necesitaría mi escudo?"

"No mires a Grimm y no tendrás que averiguarlo."

Tony abrió la puerta antes de que Steve pudiera reaccionar, paseando en el laboratorio como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Steve lo siguió, momentáneamente distraído por la cantidad de tecnología para notar al hombre que se extendía al otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Richards! ¡Sue! ¡Grimm! ¿Qué tal están?" Tony miró atrás a Steve con un _trae tu trasero aquí para que podamos terminar con esto e ir a casa_ escrito por todo su rostro, y luego miró a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde está Zippo?"

"Es bueno verlo, Mr. Stark. " Dijo Reed, regresando a su estado normal.

"Por favor, Mr. Stark era mi padre. Puedes llamarme Tony."

Sue suspiró con buen humor mientras entraba en un abrazo con Tony. Ben soltó un bufido.

"¿Es broma aun funciona con las damas?" Gruño Ben amigablemente, extendiendo una mano a Tony.

Steve mantuvo una mirada neutra cuando Tony mostró su sonrisa de Cheshire a Ben. No había pensado en preguntarle a Tony si estaban listos para divulgar su… uh… ¿relación? Todavía.

"Te sorprenderías." Tony respondió, lo cual no dejo pista alguna a Steve, así que Steve desvió su atención al laboratorio de nuevo hasta que las puertas detrás de él se abrieron nuevamente.

"Hey, amigos." Johnny dijo, caminando energéticamente en el laboratorio. "Siento llegar tarde, Estab…"

Johnny desaceleró mientras hacía contacto visual con Steve. Desenfocando un poco, notó como Tony se sacudió en sorpresa. No necesitaba darse vuelta para saber que todo el mundo, incluso Reed, estaban alternando miradas entre Johnny y Steve.

"Fascínate." Reed finalmente sopló, rompiendo el silencio.

"No me digas." Dijo Johnny cerrando la distancia entre él y Steve. Aunque Johnny era una cuatro pulgadas más bajo y mucho más delgado que Steve, no se podía negar el parecido.

"Bueno, umm. " Dijo Steve, ofreciéndole una mano a Johnny, quien la estrecho con entusiasmo.

"Si, ¡'umm'! ¡Esto es una locura! Tal vez estamos relacionados. Oh, Sue ¿Qué _dulce_ sería eso?" Johnny se inclinó para mirar entre Steve y Sue, quien estaba atrapada en algún lugar entre diversión y disgusto.

"Si es así nunca vamos a escuchar el final de esto ¿verdad?"

Tony sacudió su cabeza y Steve se sorprendió de encontrar que Tony parecía disgustado. Presentar a Steve a los Cuatro Fantásticos había sido la idea de Tony, después de todo, y no era como si Tony no hubiera visto a Johnny antes. …

"No hay manera de que estés relacionados con Steve. " Resopló Tony.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Podemos descubrirlo ahora mismo –"

"No" Steve intervino, "Él está en lo cierto. Nunca tuve hijo o hermanos y perdí contacto con mis parientes cercanos cuando era joven. E incluso si estuviéramos relacionados, es demasiado lejano para tal semejanza."

"Tal vez Johnny es un clon." Ofreció Ben.

Steve luchó contra el impulso de retroceder. La sola idea sonaba un poco demasiado parecida a un complot de HYDRA para su gusto.

"Realmente espero que no." Steve continuó.

Tony agitó su mano, en lo que Steve podía pensar que describía un gesto exasperado.

"Uh, Bien –entonces ya se han conocido ahora. Vámonos antes de que empiece a ver a Johnny cuando miró a Steve."

Johnny se agitó también –aunque él estaba más entusiasmado que exasperado- y agarró los bíceps de Steve.

"¡Amigo! ¡Cap! Deberíamos cambiarnos un día. ¿Puedes imaginar el rostro de los chicos malos cuando el Capitán América se encienda en llamas?"

Tony no tardó en saltar entre ellos y finalmente hacer sonrojar a Steve. Públicamente.

"Sabes, Johnny, si realmente querías meterte en mi cama con tantas ganas, lo único que tenías que hacer era preguntar."

Bueno. Eso responde la pregunta de la divulgación.

Steve bajo su cabeza para evitar el contacto visual con alguien pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ante la plena risa de Ben y el balbuceo de Johnny.

Después de un momento Johnny finalmente se las arregló para hablar.

"Dios, ¡Stark! ¿Por qué tenías que… No puedo… aghh, cielos, ¿sabes qué?, Acabo de recordar,

."

Vieron a Johnny caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta doble. Tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron, Tony y Ben se echaron a reír.

"¡Joder!" Jadeo Tony, limpiándose los ojos. Se tambaleo hacia Ben, quien se dobló, tomándose las rodillas con las manos y se dejó caer un brazo sobre el hombro de Ben.

"¡Oh, Hombre –realmente eres un genio, Stark! Eso fue… oh, demonios, lo diré. Fue _fantástico_. "

Steve miró a los dos y decidió saltar los circunloquios de Tony y se volvió a Sue y Reed, el último de los cuales lo miraba como si fuera un espécimen bajo el microscopio y los otros tres no estuvieran en la habitación.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

"Tony empuño a Johnny." Dijo Sue, como si eso significara algo para Steve. "Pero él está bien." Agregó, ladeando la cabeza. "Realmente tienen un parecido muy grande."

"Fascinante." Reed dijo de Nuevo.

Esa noche, Tony sentó a Steve en la cama, con toda seriedad.

"Necesito que me prometas algo." Dijo, con las manos sobre los hombros de Steve y los ojos cerrados en la manera más intensamente no-sexual que Steve había visto hasta ahora.

"Por supuesto." Steve hablo inmediatamente, tratando desesperadamente de recordar que pudo haber pasado ese día para molestar a Tony. Todo el asunto con Johnny había sido el plan de Tony todo el tiempo y después de eso se habían dirigido directo a la mansión para que Steve pudiera desahogar su abochornamiento con los sacos de boxeo en la planta baja.

"Necesito que jures que nunca, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, incluso bajo dolor de tortura, _nunca_ dirás las palabras '_flama_s', '_a'_ y '_mi_' en la misma frase. Nunca.

"Oh. " Steve exhaló el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo. "Umm… Ni siquiera voy a preguntar. Así que, sí, claro, puedo hacerlo."

Satisfecho, Tony empujó a Steve en la cama.

"Ese es mi Cap."

.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado… los Reviews no hacen daño, chao.<p>

;P


End file.
